The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror XXII
"Treehouse of Horror XXII" is a Halloween-themed episode from the twenty-third season of the animated comedy series The simpsons. It was first broadcast in the United States on the Fox Network on October 30, 2011. In common with all previous "Treehouse of Horror" episodes, the program is made up of three self-contained stories; "The Diving Bell and the Butterball", "Dial 'D" for Diddly" and "In the Na'Vi". The first story is a parody of the 2007 French movie The Diving Bell and the Butterfly. In the second story, which references the TV series Dexter, the Simpsons' pious Christian neighbor becomes a serial killer. The final story is a parody of the 2009 science fiction movie Avatar. The opening sequence spoofs the 2010 biographical film 127 Hours. Opening When Bart, Lisa and Maggie Simpson return home from trick-or-treating, their mother Marge replaces the candy they received with dental hygiene products. She tells her husband Homer to donate the candy to troops serving overseas but Homer plans to secretly eat it. He sits on a cliff overlooking a canyon but falls down. At the bottom of the canyon, one of Homer's arms is pinned, leaving the bag of candy out of his reach. Not being prepared to wait twenty minutes for help, Homer chews through his own arm so that he can get free and go to the bag of candy. Once he gets to the bag, Homer finds that it contains vegetables, his children having stolen the candy back from their mother. "The Diving Bell and the Butterball" While decorating the house for Halloween, Homer Simpson reaches into a box of decorations for what he thinks is a plastic spider. Unknown to him, it is a real Black Widow Spider which bites him, leaving him unable to move or talk. While his daughter Lisa is reading to Homer, she discovers that he can communicate through flatulence. With Lisa's help, Homer is able to tell his wife Marge how he feels about her. Homer is later bitten by another spider, a radioactive one which gives him the powers of Spider-Man. "Dial 'D' for Diddly" The Simpsons pious Christian neighbor Ned Flanders becomes a serial killer when Homer Simpson fools him into believing that God is telling him to murder people, all of them being people that Homer does not like. When Ned discovers the truth, Homer says that God does not exist, which immediately causes God to strangle him. Homer's wife Marge pleads with God to put everything back the way it was before but God tells her that the Devil is now controlling the world. Ned Flanders comments that things cannot possibly get any worse, but then finds out that the Devil is having an affair with his late wife Maude Flanders. "In the Na'Vi" The final story takes place in the distant future. Rigel 7, the home planet of the aliens Kang and Kodos who have appeared in every Simpsons "Treehouse of Horror" episode since the first one, is found to be the source of a material called Hilarium which makes people feel better. Bart Simpson and his friend Milhouse are sent to the planet, given avatar bodies to make them look like the aliens, and assigned to win their trust and learn where the Hilarium can be found. The military are informed of the location of the Hilarium and go in to get it. All of the animals of Rigel 7 fight back and the military are defeated. The segment ends with Kang and Kodos saying that they would have just given the Earth people the Hilarium. External links *[http://www.tv.com/shows/the-simpsons/treehouse-of-horror-xxii-1558463 The Simpsons: "Treehouse of Horror XXII" on TV.com.] *''The Simpsons'': "Treehouse of Horror XXII" on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/138302-Treehouse_Of_Horror_XXII.html The Simpsons: "Treehouse of Horror XXII" on the Big Cartoon Database.] Category:Episodes of TV shows Category:The Simpsons: Treehouse of Horror